The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEPH10184’. ‘KLEPH10184’ was discovered as a seedling resulting from a cross conducted in the Summer of 2006 in Stuttgart, Germany between the proprietary female Petunia plant, ‘KLEPH07145’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,119), and the proprietary male Petunia plant, ‘Odyssey’ (unpatented). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and asexual propagation.
The new variety was first propagated via vegetative cuttings and invitro propagation in the Summer of 2006 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany for more than 45 generations. ‘KLEPH10184’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘KLEPH10184’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to filing of this application.